


safe harbors

by principessa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/principessa/pseuds/principessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try and find the wind," says Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe harbors

**Author's Note:**

> bday gift for my love bela <3

"Try and find the wind," says Isabela, but Marian can't bring herself to concentrate. Not like this, with them standing on the bridge of Bela's ship, the wind blowing their hair around. Isabela is standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. She needs to get up on her tiptoes to speak into her lover's ears, and Marian is hyper-aware of every point of contact between them.

Isabela laughs, then, squeezes her waist tight. "I know what you're doing, sweet thing," and the words may be scolding but the tone is playful. "Close your eyes and feel for it. Turn your head. When you find the wind, you'll feel it in your ears." 

Marian feels foolish, but she can't say no to that voice, so she obeys. And as it turns out, as she's tilting her head to the side, she feels a sudden rush around her ear, and it's like she's in the middle of a hurricane. She opens her eyes and points in the direction the wind was coming from, proud and triumphant. "That way." 

"Well done", Isabela says sweetly, delivering a pinch to the other woman's hip that makes her yelp. "It's an east wind, they're always capricious little vixens. Cold, too." Bela's voice always gets a little far away when she talks about sailing; like remembering a best friend or an old lover. 

"Do you want me to fight them for you?" Marian asks, a little bemused but half-serious, too. She's fought the Arishok for this woman. She'd take on a lot more for her. Reaching down, she links their fingers together where Isabela's hand rests on her hip, and gets a laugh and a bite to the shoulder for it. 

"That's sweet of you, but they can't do anything for now, not with a skeleton crew like this. Oh, but when we can properly get this beauty out to sea... then I'll show you marvels you've never seen, love." She twists around, dropping Marian's hand to duck under her arm so they're facing one another, and her arms go up drape over the champion's shoulders. 

Marian smirks, ducks for a kiss before Bela pulls back with a gasp and a grin. "I'll show you hurricanes," Isabela says, tracing kisses across Marian's jaw and down her neck. "I'll show you how the stars are so bright at sea it's like daylight," she bites down lightly at the junction of her shoulder, "I'll show you how to race whales," a soothing kiss on the mark. 

"Sounds... Exciting," Marian manages to say, and Isabela laughs at how wrecked her voice is. Marian brings her hand up to tangle in Isabela's tightly curled hair, smoothing it away from her face with a crooked smile, and clears her throat. "Do you miss it terribly, then? It has been years, after all." 

Isabela freezes for all of a second before she's pulling back slightly, rolling onto the balls of her feet to get closer to eye level. Both of her hands come up to frame Marian's face, who has to duck accordingly. "Now listen here. I may have been landlocked for a good decade, but our adventures haven't exactly been boring. Now you stop this melancholy shit before I throw you overboard." 

The last is delivered with a wink and a weak smile, and Marian can't help but laugh and kiss her again, and again, and again, until Isabela has to pull away and drag her off the deck and into the captain's cabin. Some things she has to keep private.

**Author's Note:**

> blatantly takes advantage of sailing experience to write otp fic


End file.
